Look to the Stars
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Back after a long battle with writer's block. AU fic. One his way home Luffy finds a strange toy rocket, it's just a harmless toy, right?
1. On the way home

**Title:** Look to the Stars  
**Rating:** G (will go up in the future)  
**Word Count:** 493  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** AU, Modern Times  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** A random idea I got by looking at a cute pic. This fic is REALLY experimental right now, so comments or suggestions would be very much appreciated. I'm going to have this in smaller installments for now, but if it goes well we'll see what happens.

-Chapter 1-

It was raining again, for the third day in a row, a young boy trudged home from school with no raincoat. Monkey D. Luffy was not the most logical boy in the world, many would be quick to call him foolish, stupid, or half crazy. He was known for always smiling, except for today, he was sick of all this rain. Luffy grumbled to himself a little, he couldn't do much but stay indoors when he would get home. It was so boring, especially with gramps always somewhere over seas with work. On second thought, he'd take the loneliness of an empty apartment if it meant gramps wasn't home, at least there was no waking up at ungodly hours for some type of insane training trips. Luffy shivered at the thought, or it might've been the cold from the rain.

"Help!"

"Na?" Luffy looked around. There was that tiny voice again. He looked around for its source, he checked the nearby garbage cans and looked around to see if it was someone calling from a window, but he found nothing.

"Help!!!" sounded the voice again, only this time more frantic.

Right then Luffy notice a storm drain close by, stuck in it was a yellow toy rocket ship, it looked about ready to be washed down by the rain water any minute. Luffy rushed over and grabbed it from the drain in the nick of time as a torrent of rain water suddenly came. Luffy looked at the toy he now held in his hands. It was a little heavy for a toy and a bit big too. There was a lot of detail in it, aside from being mostly yellow there was orange trim along the windows and orange fins. Luffy tapped one of the little windows and then tried to peer inside, but it was pitch dark. "Hmm...Maybe it's one of those models Usopp was going on about."

His friend would always scold him on calling models 'toys', Usopp would say that they were completely different. But then again, this was the kid that always said the action figures weren't dolls and that the green jello served at launch was exploded lizard guts from the science lab. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to ask him about it tomorrow, right? Maybe he could trade it to Usopp for some food! Maybe a meal at Buggy Burger! With that thought in mind Luffy headed home with a new spring in his step, food always made crappy days better!

When Luffy got home he dropped his bag and the toy rocket by the door and went off the get changed into some dry clothes. Little did he know, that when he was out of view the toy started to twitch and rock side to side.

Soon it lit up a split started to form along its sides.

'Pssshh!' went the ship as it gave off a puff of steam as it began to open.

-End of Chapter 1-

VTM: That's the first bit, it'll get more interesting in the next chapter. Again comments would be appreciated. Thank you for reading, see you next chapter which should be up pretty soon!


	2. A Strange Little Guest

**Title:** Look to the Stars  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 875  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** AU, Modern Times  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Here is the next chapter, a bit longer than the first.

-Chapter 2-

It wasn't long before Luffy came back into the room in a fresh set of clothes, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Lying on the floor was the rocket, but now it was open! Luffy walked over, knelt down and examined it.

The inside was mostly empty, save for really shiny tiny computers and what looked like bedding and a small pillow.

Luffy was just about to pick up the rocket, but then he suddenly heard something hit the floor in the kitchen. He quickly got up and rushed over to see what it was.

The refrigerator stood opened, a couple of fish bone and three apple cores all laid on the floor. Luffy stared for a moment, not too sure what to make of it when suddenly another fish bone flew out of the refrigerator. "Na!?" Luffy crept closer, soon he could hear small sounds of something eating. Right then he frowned, whatever it was, it was eating **his** food! The then looked right into the fridge.

Seated inside was a small creature, about half a foot in height. It had a small, open white shirt, semi-long black hair, and a single, thin antenna sticking out of its head that drooped, almost like an unruly strand of hair. Its back was facing him so it didn't see Luffy yet, however it suddenly stopped eating and sat very still.

Right then Luffy attempted to grab the little creature but it hopped out of the way and leaped out of the fridge. It didn't get far though, Luffy promptly stomped on it with his foot, earning a small 'yelp' from the creature. "Stupid thing! You ate my food!"

The little creature continued to struggle. "Get off! That hurts!" it shouted.

"Na? You can talk?" Luffy then grabbed it by the back of its shirt and lifted the little thing to eye level. It was like something out of a cartoon, it was a chibi!

The chibi scowled at him, its child like face was decorated with freckles and almost lazy looking eyes. "Oi, put me down...this is embarrassing." The chibi said with a slight, childish pout.

"No way! You're a food thief!" Luffy said, not realizing the irony of that statement.

"I was hungry..." The chibi defended. "I've been flying around in my ship for who knows how long. Can you blame me?"

Luffy blinked, but then everything suddenly made sense! His eyes sparkled with childish wonder. "You're an alien!? Sugoi!!! You're a weird looking one too! The aliens on t.v. have big black eyes and heads like deflated balloons!"

The little alien blinked nervously, what a hyper kid.

Suddenly Luffy whisked the little creature away to his room, he then hopped onto his bed. Now a little more comfortable, he continued his interrogation. He still kept the chibi alien securely in his hands of course. He didn't want him to try to run away again. "So, what are you doing in my house?"

"You're the one that brought my ship here. But I guess I should thank you, I almost got washed away." the little alien said as he looked around the room. It was decorated with an assortment of posters of the beach and a pirate flag over the head board of the boy's bed. There were jars with sand, sea shells, and model pirate ships lined up on shelves .

"My room is cool, ne? I love the sea!" Luffy said suddenly.

"The 'sea'?"

"Yep!" Luffy got up and took the little creature over to one of the posters. "See? It's pretty, right? But the real thing is even more cool!" He smiled as the chibi seemed to enjoy the sight. "Oh! I forgot! Shi, shi, shi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?"

"I'm Portgas D. Ace..." he wasn't sure why he gave this kid his name so freely, maybe it was that the almost 'childishness' of his personality made him seem a little trust worthy. "Oi, can you put me down now? I won't run away."

Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked thoughtful for a moment, but he soon gave a nod. "Okay, but you got to tell me about yourself, okay?"

"Deal." and with that Ace was set down on Luffy's bed.

"Na, so where are you from? Are you visiting?" Luffy asked.

"Sort of..." Ace said with a sigh. "I'm kind of in hiding..."

"Hiding from what?" Luffy asked with a confused look.

"I'd rather not say right now, it's kind of dumb..." Ace explained. "But I can tell you I'm from the Grand Line Galaxy, I was born on Baterilla, but due to some...um, 'issues' I moved to the Moby Dick Space Station. Old man White Beard is so cool too!" There was a slight sparkle in his eyes as he talked about it.

"...Huh?" Luffy simply looked confused.

"...Never mind." Ace said flatly.

Luffy gave a small laugh. "You're pretty cool, even if I don't quite understand you."

Ace blushed slightly and gave a small pout. "Hmph..."

Just then, there was a loud noise, it was the door of the apartment bursting open.

"Luffy! Your Grandpa is home~!"

Luffy's eyes went wide with dread as he suddenly turned several shades of pale.

-End of Chapter 2-

VTM: There's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed. Again, comments are much appreciated.


	3. Garp's 'Extreme Hiking'

**Title:** Look to the Stars  
**Chapter:** 3  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1482  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** AU, Modern Times  
**Genre:** Romance, Comedy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Third installation!

-Chapter 3-

"Luffy! You're Grandpa's home~! Give me a hug!"

Luffy looked like a cornered animal facing an impending death.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked, he looked a little worried.

"whatever you do, don't talk!" Luffy said suddenly.

Just then a large man appeared in the door way of Luffy's room. He was an old, muscular man with a horrifying grin spread across his face. There was a scar above his left eye which Ace assumed was either a battle wound or maybe a remainder of some failed attempt at brain surgery.

"Huh? You playing with dolls?" Garp asked with a blink.

Luffy had to think fast. "Oh, uh...no! He's an action figure! Look!" He then gave Ace a poke to the stomach.

The said alien squeaked with surprise and batted the boy's hand away.

"Oh! I see, yes, action figures are completely different!" Garp said as he cleared his throat. He enjoyed playing with action figured too as a kid. He still had a couple in his office that he'd use to play out 'work place soap opera' when he found paper work to be too boring. (which was whenever Sengoku wasn't around nagging at him.) "Hey! I got a firework in my closet! Want to strap that thing to it and launch him? Then BOOM! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Ace looked at Luffy with a look of horror, he was shivering at the thought of such a thing.

"N-no thanks gramps..."

"Eh? Bah, fine, you can keep your little doll. But start getting ready! We got a hike to go on!" Garp said with a laugh.

Luffy paled at the word 'hike', for normal people a hike was a nice walk in the woods, but with gramps, god only knows what kind of crazy plan he had in store. "But I got school tomorrow!"

Garp laughed. "Silly grandson! I already called you out for the next two days! Nothing's going to get in the way of your marine training! Now get packing!" He laughed as left to pack his own bag for their hike.

Luffy groaned as he set Ace down and went to his closet and pulled out a hiking backpack.

"Where are you going?" Ace asked.

Luffy sighed. "Off on a training trip. Gramps wants me to be a marine like him. He makes me do all sorts of crazy training. One time he-"

"Luffy! Hurry up!"

"Okay, Gramps!" He called to the hallway, looking back Luffy found Ace missing. "Aww...he ran away..."

-Later-

Hiking in the mountains usually would be kind of nice, but not Garp's 'Extreme Hiking'. He set up a trail filled with traps! Luffy had to outrun, dodge, or climb out of any obstacle that came his way. "AHHH! BEES!!!!" Luffy ran from the swarm, flailing his arms about trying to swat away any of the little bastards that got too close. He suddenly tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Luffy quickly covered himself with his arms as best he could, preparing for the assault of stings that was about to befall him. But it never came. "Na?" Carefully letting his arms down Luffy looked, the bees were gone. He looked around, no bees anywhere, he then noticed the smell of ash in the air.

A zipper on his backpack opened and Ace popped his head out. "Whew! That was scary..."

Luffy looked back at him. "Oh! You snuck with me!?"

"Well, seemed like a good idea at the time." Ace explained. "Seems I was wrong though. That guy is crazy! Is he trying to kill you?"

"No, he just wants me to grow up strong. I guess it's gramps way of saying 'I love you'." Luffy said with a groan.

"Do all people here say 'I love you' like that?" Ace asked in a worried tone.

"No, just him. Sometimes I wonder if Gramps is some kind of alien too." Luffy said with a small laugh.

"From planet 'crazy' maybe..."

"Sugoi! There's a planet called 'crazy'!?" Luffy said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No, I was joking." Ace laughed at Luffy's pouty face.

Luffy took off the backpack and opened it, Ace hopped out and took a seat next to him. He then took out a canteen, opened it and took a drink.

Ace looked a little worried, they've been on their own for quite a while now. "You don't look so good, why don't you go home?"

"I would, but we're in the mountains, I'd get lost if I tried to go home by myself." Luffy explained.

"Well, where's 'Mr. Crazy'?"

"He probably went back into town to have a drink with his friends. This is also his time off." Luffy explained with a pout.

Ace looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, I guess I could help you, but only this once! Got it?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Luffy nodded, if it meant getting home then he'd agree to anything.

The end of Ace's little antenna started to glow and fade, glow and fade, like it was a signal of some sort.

Soon Luffy felt the wind pick up. "Huh?" He looked up in time to see a bright, sudden flash of light. It was the little spaceship! He backed away as it landed in front of him.

Ace trotted over to it as it opened up, he then climbed inside. "Wait right there, okay?" The ship then closed shut and floated off the ground. Suddenly a beam of light shot out of it and hit Luffy.

"O-Oi! What's going on!?" He felt himself dragged towards the little ship, but as he got closer the ship seemed to grow in size! In another quick flash he looked around and found himself in the ship with Ace. "Huh!?" He looked at himself and found that it wasn't the ship that got bigger, he just became smaller! He was now a chibi like Ace! "Oi! What did you do to me!?"

"Relax, it's not permanent, though you do look cute this way~!" Ace said with a smile. He then turned to the computers and began typing in the location of Luffy's apartment. The ship then hovered high above the trees.

Luffy looked out through a window and saw as the sped off towards the city. "Wow! Hey! I see Ussop's house from here!" Luffy looked around the little ship excitedly. "How did you make me small anyway?"

"It's a feature that comes with this model of ship, this is "Striker" it's fast and it's perfect for exploring places. Becoming smaller makes it easier to avoid enemy tracking and makes me harder to see on possibly hostel planets." Ace explained. Seeing the confused look on Luffy's face he quickly gave up trying to explain. "It's just a way to stay a little more safe."

"Oh, okay..." Luffy said thoughtfully. "Hmm, does that mean you can become big too?"

"Yep, this isn't my real size, I'm about your size regularly."

"Oh!" Luffy pointed to an apartment building. "There it is! My window's open too!"

"Perfect!" Ace said as he slowed the ship down. They then carefully floated into Luffy's bedroom and landed by the bedroom door. There was then a flash of light and a 'poof' noise.

Next thing Luffy knew he was pinned on his bedroom floor under the now human sized alien guest. The two's faces were mere inches apart. The alien looked so different now! He actually looked cool, gone was the alien's chibi physique, he now had the body of a young man just a little older than himself. The alien still had freckles though, but Luffy didn't mind, they made him look a little more fun loving for some reason. "S-Sugoi..." Luffy whispered before could realize it.

Ace smirked slyly, he almost looked like a cat ready to play with its prey. "Now who's the pipsqueak, ne?" he said with a small laugh. One could argue there was a 'purr' in that tone he used.

Luffy felt his stomach churn slightly, he could feel his face warming up as he began to blush. Such an odd feeling, he didn't like it very much, he felt nervous. Luffy tried to shake off the awkwardness, he then shoved Ace off of him and pouted stubbornly. "If you could do that then why didn't you just turn big earlier?"

"Ouch, rejected..." Ace gave the younger boy a feigned look of hurt as he sat up."Because that'd make me easier to find. I'm in hiding, remember? In this form it's easier to track me."

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment then he gave a nod. "Oh, right! Plus I like you better when you're small anyway."

"Huuuuh???" Ace cocked his head to the side. "But I thought you said I looked cool in this form..."

"No! You look stupid, stupid alien!" Luffy then cheekily stuck out his tongue at Ace.

"You're none too bright either..." Ace said with a slight pout.

-End of Chapter 3-

VTM: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments would be much appreciated. If there are any suggestions you have or ideas you want to pitch to me I'm open to hearing them. I'm a little stuck. lol


End file.
